LartenxDarren: Gin Rummy
by Hippyemo52
Summary: Summary: Darren wins a bet and gets a trip to the Paris, France with Mr. Crepsley. What could possibly happen in the city of romance?  Warnings: Bad humor. Immature talk of butts by yours truly. Mild Yaoi. Cookie givin'.   R&R!


**Summary: **Darren wins a bet and gets a trip to the Paris, France with Mr. Crepsley. What could possibly happen in the city of romance?

**Disclaimer: **Cirque du Freak was written by Darren Shan.

**Warnings: **Bad humor. Immature talk of butts by yours truly. Mild Yaoi. Cookie givin'.

Mr. Crepsley collapsed on the bed of our hotel room with a huff. We had just come back from exploring the town of Paris, France. (A/N For all those who didn't think this was perverted get a cookie~) It really was a beautiful city. In all my years of living in France, not _once_ had I ever seen Paris. I was really excited!

"Darren," He groaned. "Please we must stop… I cannot stand not being able to go to sleep." I giggled.

"Ah, ah, ah," I wave my finger in a mocking motion. "We made a bet!" I grinned. "What would everyone say once they heard "the Great Crepsley" didn't follow through with a bet? What would happen to the great Larten Crepsley title?" I fake gasped, causing Mr. Crepsley to groan and glare at me.

About a week ago, back at Cirque Du Freak, the two of us made a bet. Whoever could win at Gin Rummy would win something they always desired – that could be doable of course - and I was determined to win. But, so was Mr. Crepsley – I mean losing to a mere child? How disgraceful! – But thankfully _I _had the upper hand!

You see, before the match even started, Mr. Tall showed me a couple tricks to Gin Rummy. But that wasn't all, he also read Mr. Crepsley's mind. You probably are wondering why I went to all this trouble; and no, not the trouble of cheating! Well, secretly – I would never tell Mr. Crepsley – I wanted to visit Paris. The city of lights – and don't forget romance! – always fascinated me. I wanted to go so much, but no one would ever take me, let alone Mr. Crepsley.

But, there I was ready to win a chance of a life time. Mr. Crepsley said that we had nothing to do for a while - seeing that Murlough was dead and gone – and we had extra time to do, well, _whatever_! I took this as my chance and made a bet with him. If I won, he would take me to Paris, _during the day_. If he won, he wouldn't have to. Well, after a long game, _I _was the victor. Now, here we were, taking a bit of a rest after walking around half the city.

"Alright," Mr. Crepsley stated, sighing. I blinked away my thoughts and looked over at him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples "We toured half the city already, went in almost every museum, chocolate factory, and store. What do you have in mind now, Master Shan?" He asks in his normal monotone voice.

I blink at him dumbly. Did he actually want to do more? Was this somber, stick-in-the-mud actually having _fun?_

"Darren!" He snapped. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about what to do next…" I lied, turning away to hide my blush of embarrassment. I hated it when I go blank. I walk over to the bathroom, where I was currently keeping my bags and searched through it. I had forgotten to look in it before we left. You see, Truska, the beautiful bearded lady, packed my bag for me because I was too busy planning out what to do once we had gotten to Paris.

My eyes widened as a tugged out a pink, short, and puffy dress. I felt my ears grow hot as I held it out to take a good look at it. I cocked my eyebrow at the monstrosity. Why would Truska have packed this? Before I realized what I was doing, I started to take off my shirt and pants.

Once the dress was on, I looked in the mirror. Huh. I had to admit, I looked nice in it. I spun around to look at it from the back when I was interrupted.

"Darren?" Mr. Crepsley's voiced called. I thought I felt my heart literally stopped. "What are you-" His eyes widened and his face turned so red it almost looked like he was going to pass out. I just stared at him and smoothed out my dress. My heart was rattling against my chest – well, at least it hadn't stopped - but, surprisingly, I kept a calm composure – I was shocked that I hadn't fallen on the floor shaking.

"Do you like it? Truska packed it for me." I said, looking back to the mirror. Mr. Crepsley cleared his throat, still flushed.

"D-Darren, you do realize that is a _dress_, right?" I take this as a chance to clear this whole _dress thing_ up.

"_What?_" I gasped. "I thought it was some kind of performing get up!"

He just gaped at me. But not like I expected - it wasn't a harsh, "You idiot", stare it was more of a plain stare. He just looked at me blankly. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot – why was he staring at me like that? He never did.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to take it off, then." I went to turn around but something stopped me. I heard a content sigh and something pressing against… _my butt? _(A/N LoL. Butt. I love being immature.)

"Muh-Mr. Crepsley Wuh-What are you _doing?_" I looked down to see Mr. Crepsley's face hiding under the short skirt. I suddenly felt majorly faint. Was it bad that I kinda liked the attention?

"I was not born yesterday, Master Shan." came a muffled voice, I heard another content sigh. "I know you cannot be _that _much of an idiot."

I pouted and crossed my arms at that statement.

For rest of the day we stayed inside our hotel room. It was much more fun in the bedroom.

**WHY YES. I DID.**

Hey guysss~ it's me again~  
OKAY, So I've been reading Cirque du Freak by Darren Shan AND I MUST SAY, IT IS QUITE GOOD. *sips tea*It's a good horror because it's not actually mindless blood and gore… It's mindless blood and gore with a _plot._ Baaa-dum-da! Anyone? Anyone? No? FINE DAMNIT.  
I made this joke at lunch, and no one laughed (which they usually always do) AND IT WAS A GOOD ONE TOO. Here, I give an example~

Girl 1: YOU IDIOT! *"accidently" spills milk*  
Everyone except me and Mariah: *elGASP*  
Girl 2: *starts sobbing*  
Me: *blinksuchanumbskullblink*  
Girl 1: *starts crying too* Geez, I'm so stupid.  
Girl 1 and Girl 2: *make up then walk away*  
Everyone except me and Mariah: *rehashing* OMG DID YOU JUST SEE THAT SHE LIKE CRIED OMG SRSLY.  
Me: HAVE YOUR PARENTS TAUGHT YOU NOTHING? Never cry over spilled milk. *slaps knee and laughs*  
Everyone: *stare*  
Me: *stops laughing and stares back*  
Everyone except Mariah: Alice, this is like srs bsn. *go back to gossiping*  
Rocio (Row-Sea-Oh): (was not part of everyone) You are EXTREMELY bad at sensing atmosphere.  
Me: Nah, *crosses arms and grins proudly* I'm just funneh. /shot for Gilbo moment

I THOUGHT THAT WAS FUNNY. I could tell some people were trying not to laugh, BUT COME ON. That was HIGHlarious… *pout*

**Comments/Reviews are always welcome~  
BUT FLAMES ARE NOT.**


End file.
